robloxcreepypastafandomcom-20200222-history
Retro Fury
Note: This is my first time making one of these. Meeting Retro I was just playing Roblox, It was a regular saturday. Nothing out of the ordinary until I met Him. I met a user known as Retro. He appeared to be a normal user, like us. For a while, we were just talking like regular people. However, when we got to a topic of how things were in 2013, the game world was...in a way...falling apart. First, the other users stopped moving, sort of like what happens when you lose connection. However, Retro and I could still move. However, then, users started disappearing one by one as Retro talked. Retro said,"You were around then." and then someone else vanished. "You knew what it was like." and then another person vanished. "Before Jailbreak." another one. "Before Meepcity." Another one. "Before all of it." Another one gone. I attempted to ask what was happening, but Retro said "Typho you knew." and everyone continued to vanish. I told him,"Retro you're scaring me right now." but Retro's only response was "You knew." Retro continued on saying,"YOU KNEW!" over and over again and then I got the error message "Connection terminated by host." I never saw Retro again from then, until sooner when I got a new account. Retro Revenge I got a new account and I was just playing some Roblox until I saw Retro again. I didn't think he would recognize me, however, Retro said,"Typho. Hello again.". Someone said that Typho wasn't here, and Retro responded "Typho. You think you can hide behind a different name? You can't." The next thing I know is Retro is approaching me and said,"Ventor isn't one of you. He's one of us." at first someone was asking what Retro meant, and, The person who asked was with Roblox since 2013. Retro said,"You're also one of us." and then a Newbie asked what Retro was reffering to by "One of You." and "One of us." and Retro said," You're not here long enough to be one of us." and someone cracked it saying that Retro was referring to the New players as "One of You" and the Older players who registered before 2015 as "One of us" Retro said,"Yes. Come with me I won't take no for an answer." Then all of a sudden, some of us players were teleported to a new game. It resembled the old Holo-training facility from an old group I was once in. Retro said,"Remember this?" and I said,"Yes. It's the Holo-training facility.". Retro then said,"Good." The other users asked what was going on, and then Retro said,"We will make Roblox Pure again. We will find more users like us." being the older ones. Defeating Retro Retro approached the Newbie that was brought along with us and said,"This is an example of what will happen when we make Roblox pure." and then whipped out a sword and killed the Newbie. One of us Older users known as Gabonis said,"Retro it isn't right." However Retro said,"You knew what it was like. Didn't you like it?" And then I said,"We did like it. But this new way of Roblox may be different, and there may be no going back." Retro turned to me and said,"Typho. RIght now you're hiding as one of them, but now you're thinking like one of them. You need to snap out of it." And then the other users said,"We won't follow you. Ventor may be one of us, but you aren't!" Retro then said,"You betrayed me. I thought we could purify Roblox together." then he started attempting to attack us, but then we found something that gave us a gun. Then we took the chance and got the gun, and shot Retro. We were then teleported to what was like a grassy area, with hills, sun, and happy clouds, and in general, it was just peaceful. Retro was nowhere to be seen. We rejoiced that Retro won't be terrorizing new players anymore. Since then, we haven't seen retro again Category:Marked for Review